Love Like a Child
by Demolished Heart
Summary: Elizabeth knows Will is in love with her, and she thinks she loves him. The only problem is he won't fight for her. She lets her innosence fade in hopes he will become more like a certain natorious pirate. JackLiz, WillLiz


"Pirate," he whispered with a broken smile. The word hung in the air like a strange sort of 'I love

you', sweet, but oh so tormenting. I thought of kissing him again, but the roar of the Kraken was

getting louder- and closer. "I... I'm not sorry."

Young Elizabeth Swann fell onto the sand, laughing. She brought her bodyguard down with her.

"Miss Swann," William Turner started. He was hushed by a slender finger grazing his lips.

"Elizabeth," she corrected. Will cursed her in his mind. He wanted to take her for himself,

feeling the warmth or her hands against his skin. Did she not know the affect it had on him? It

was entirely improper, them being alone… on the beach… at night… together… He couldn't

stand it.

He took a deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm his nerves-and other, not so decent intentions.

"Miss Elizabeth." Again, she cut him off.

"Almost," she whispered. Will shook his head.

"This is wrong. It's the middle of the night and we're alone. Surely, your father's guards will

come soon," he rushed. "Do you know what he would have them do to me if they…" His words

trailed off, seeing the shadow of a malicious smile. "Oh God, Lizzie. What have you done?" She

snickered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone for once without those pompous oafs following me around."

Being alone was the last thing Will wanted. It would be the last thing Elizabeth wanted if she

knew what he was thinking of. But she cared for him. He could tell. He just couldn't decide if it

was a good thing.

Will swallowed hard. He turned to her. He cupped the side of her cheek with his rough hand,

stroking a lock of her curly, golden hair with his thumb. Why was he doing this? It was wrong!

He was nearly a man, at the age of sixteen. She was but a child of twelve. 'Oh, God,' he prayed.

'Kill me now. I don't want to do anything to take away her innocence.' She pressed her hand

against his on her cheek. "Will, why are you so cautious?"

Will quickly pulled his hand away. 'If only you knew,' he thought. She drew her knees to her

chest, allowing her skirts to fall down her thighs. Will shuddered. Elizabeth snaked her long arms

around her legs, gripping her ankles. "Will," she looked towards the horizon. The sun was

struggling to get out of bed. The purple sky's light tinted a far-away ship's black sails. "Will, do

you see that dark ship in the distance? The far one sailing off over the horizon?" Will nodded and

Elizabeth sighed. "The captain is a courageous man who fought for love. His name is Jack

Sparrow. He loved a woman who was due to be wed. She was betrothed to his closest friend,

Davy Jones. Jack convinced her to run away with him to Singapore, but Davy couldn't be trifled

with. The woman broke his heart and he couldn't live. Nor could he take his own life, so he

carved out his heart and locked it away. He became one with the sea, and a terrible monster. He

wanted to kill Jack, make him pay for his wrong-doings. But Jack and Davy were like brothers

so he gave Jack a ship. And thirteen years to be captain of it." Will laughed.

"And how do you know all this?" He asked.

"I met Jack on the docks. He was buying supplies for a journey to Isla de Meurta." Will looked

taken aback.

"Lizzie, that is home to cursed pirate gold. Do you know what dangers-" Elizabeth broke his

gaze, turning her attention to the sea. She listened to sound of the waves crashing onto the sandy

shores.

"And how do you know that?" She whispered. She suddenly remembered finding Will at sea.

With a piece of the cursed Inca gold at his neck. A tear rolled down her cheek. Will wiped the

tear with his thumb. She pulled away.

"Oh, Lizzie, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant to say that you shouldn't be conversing with

pirates." She stood up, fighting more tears.

"That's not the point. The point is if you want me, fight for me! I'm not so little anymore, Will. I

can handle it!" She ran towards the docks. Will knew she would be looking the for long-departed

Jack.

"Miss Elizabeth," He called after her. He knew it was no use. He fell back onto the sand and

drew in a long, deep sigh. He did want her, and she knew it. And that made him vulnerable. She

could use it against him, but her intentions were not so cruel. She simply wanted to be loved. And,

oh how she was.


End file.
